There has recently developed trends in some tire markets for silica-based tread markets. With this trend, increasing levels of silica have been used with concomitant reductions in the levels of carbon black. As one increases the level of silica in a rubber with decreasing levels of carbon black, the electrical resistivity of the rubber increases. This is undesirable when the rubber is used in a tire due to the potential building of static electricity in the vehicle on which the tires are mounted. While it is described in some instances to use silica fillers, it is also desirable to avoid the potential problems when the carbon black levels are decreased.